Smosh and Snow White
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: What if instead of the seven dwarves, Snow White took refuge with two very well known Youtubers known as Smosh? Ian/Melanie, Anthony/ Kalel, Marhinki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them...nor do I own Snow White technically...**

**This is just an idea that popped into my mind after reading Once Upon A Time Fanfiction. ****And I thought it would be pretty fun :D**

**Now to clarify, this is not Snow from Once Upon a Time, but this Snow is based on her...alot...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land..._

_A king and queen tried for so long to have a daughter, many years passed and still the kingdom still had not had a prince or princess. Finally, the queen went to a fairy, and asked her for help...the fairy predicted that a child would be born during the harshest, coldest winter the kingdom had ever seen._

_That night, the queen had a dream...of a little girl, with skin as white as the driven snow, her hair as black as ebony, and her lips as red as blood. She was the fairest in all the land, and was so sweet and innocent..._

_Then the queen found herself pregnant...months went by, and a harsh, cruel winter beseiged the kingdom. It was truly the harshest winter the kingdom had ever known...and onto the king and queen...a daughter was born._

_She was born just as the queen imagined her, with pale skin, dark hair and red lips...she was named Snow White..._

_The queen later on became very, very ill and died on Snow's eighth birthday...the king scoured the land for a someone to be a mother to his daughter...he married the daughter of a peasant for her beauty, but the woman was vain, and cruel to Snow...not infront of the king however..._

_For you see, the woman had an enchanted mirror, and everyday she'd ask.._

_"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" _

_And everyday, the mirror would tell her she was the fairest in all the land...she was once the daughter of a noble, who squandered all of his money away...and she cared not for Snow White, but for the king's wealth and title._

_It did not help, that Snow White was growing increasingly beautiful with each passing year...when the king died, the wicked queen usurped the throne and took over the kingdom...she dressed Snow White in rags, to hide her beauty and treated her like a servant._

_But Snow White remained good, and innocent...she longed to escape and venture out into the world, and leave her wicked stepmother behind._

_One day, the Evil Queen asked her mirror her usual question...but this time, the mirror had a different awnser..._

_"Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as pale as the driven snow...'tis Snow White who is the fairest of all..."_

_The Evil Queen was outraged, and sent for a huntsman to kill her...Snow White overheard this and ran from the castle...only to be caught by the Evil Queen...who shot a magic spell at her thinking it had killed her..._

_It did just the opposite...and Snow White was thrust into another world...our world..._

* * *

Snow White gasped for breath and looked around, she groaned and staggered up to her feet. She grimaced at the sight of the blood on her hands, having skinned her palms when she fell. She let out a small shudder and began walking down the dark road, lit up by the strange orange lanterns. It was so cold...she shivered once more as a cold wind blew...

She looked upwards, expecting to see stars...but finding none. Just the silvery moon, the dark haired princess looked around...she assumed these things were houses...should she seek shelter for the night?

But...what if her stepmother sent her huntsman...could she really trust anyone here to keep her safe?

She sighed and went over to one of the large lamp posts, she looked around making sure the huntsman wasn't anywhere around before sitting down against it...

"Hey, you ok?" Asked someone, immediately Snow White gasped and staggered back up, to hide behind the pole as they came nearer...

"Its ok, its ok, sorry...but, um do...do you need help?" Asked Ian, the girl looked at him up and down almost as if wondering if he was going to hurt her or not.

"Look, um, I saw you walking up the street and thought you might need help." Said Ian, he knew it was possible that this girl was an insane killer or something...but...the completely frightened expression on her face, and her trembling told him otherwise. Something had compelled him to come out and help her...he was glad he did...

Snow gazed at him...he seemed sincere...but could she really trust him?

Her green eyes looked down at his outstretched hand...on the one hand, there was not trusting him and staying out here in the cold, and wait for the huntsman or her stepmother to find her...she was hungry and thirsty as well...or trust him and be given shelter, food and water...

She slowly reached out and took his hand, Ian smiled at her warmly...

"I'm Ian Hecox, I live with my friend over there in the "Smosh" house." He replied lightheartidly, making her tilt her head to the side.

"What is Smosh?" She asked...catching Ian offguard, she seemed to be genuinely confused. Did he seriously have that swelled a head to think that everyone watched Smosh he wondered...then again, judging by the girl's wardrobe he wondered if she was going along with some sort of Game...

"I'll tell you later." He replied, she nodded and apprehensively walked next to him...

" You never told me your name by the way." He replied, Snow looked away for a second, and immediately gave him her mother's name.

"Emma...my name is Emma." She replied with a small smile as she entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them...**

**Ok, so um...thanks for the reviews and follows XD, and tell me what do you think about Snow and the Evil Queen so far? **

* * *

"Mirror mirror on the wall, now that Snow White is dead show me who is the fairest of them all." Replied the Evil Queen, a smug smirk on her face. She'd done it...she'd successfully killed Snow White...she'd even told the entire kingdom that the Huntsman had done it...

Who cared if he lost his head, she was finally the fairest, in all the land, and she was now the one true ruler.

"Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as the driven snow...Snow White is the fairest in all the land." Awnsered the mirror...The Evil Queen's face contorted in anger.

"What! She is dead how is this possible!" She raged, when the mirror showed Snow White being led into a house by a strange man. With the most infuriatingly innocent blue eyes she'd ever seen...

"Well it seems Snow White has found some new found friends...why don't I stop by and say hello." She said with a cruel smirk before turning to her spellbook. She hadn't even thought of what spell she'd been casting, all she knew was she wanted to be rid of Snow White.

"Perhaps you should be more careful and choose wisely next time." Sneered a voice, she glowered at the imp behind her...why had she chosen imps for servants again? She rolled her eyes and zapped him, making him scream as she turned to dust.

"You mean like that?" She asked sarcastically, before looking back at her book...her eyes lit up at having found the spell...however, apparantly she'd used up most of her magic sending Snow instantaneously the first time.

While it would be slower the second time, and her magic would still be drained...she'd still have plent of magic to get Snow White and murder not just her...but her new companion as well...

Ian let go of her hand, and saw blood on his palm...his eyes widened as he immediately took her hand and saw a few bleeding scrapes.

"Holy shit, how the hell did that happen?" He asked, conerned, Snow was taken aback...how could feces be holy? She shook her head and responded.

"I fell, on the road and...well..." She replied, wondering if he would believe her, if she told him she was not from this realm. Then again, she wouldn't believe him if he'd told her.

"Sit down, I'll clean those up." Said Ian, immediately going to the first aid kit. He didn't buy her story and suspected there was something more to it...where had she come from? how had she gotten those scrapes? He looked back at her sitting on the couch and looking around in amazement.

Was she Amish he wondered, she'd looked like she'd never seen any of the things within the house.

He went over and she furrowed her brows at the strange bottle.

"What is that?" She asked nervously, even if he had taken her in she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Disinfectant, its supposed to keep the germs away...its gonna sting though." He warned her, as he gently took her hand and sprayed some on her palm causing her to cry out.

"Ian whats going on?" Asked Anthony walking out in a bathrobe, and with incredibly wet hair...when he saw the dark haired girl on the couch.

"Uh...hi." Said Anthony awkwardly, Snow gave a weak smile and waved back.

"Um...not to be rude but...who are you?" Asked Anthony, trying to be polite while also trying to guess why there was a random girl in their house.

"Emma, um...your friend Ian... invited me in." She explained as Ian bandaged up her hand, Ian turned to his friend and smiled innocently. Anthony cleared his thoat and put his hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" He asked, Snow nodded and watched them go to another room before turning her attention back to her surroundings. She picked up a tiny rectangular box, with strange porteusions that had numbers and symbols on it.

She narrowed her eyes, and studied it, one of the portursions said power...what kind of power?

She pressed the portrusion and immediately what looked like a magic mirror hanging over the fire place turned on. She got up and looked at it closely...not noticing how Ian and Anthony were looking at her oddly.

"See? its like she's never seen a t.v. before." Whispered Ian as Emma reached upwards and gingerly touched the t.v. screen.

"Ok, thats...kind of weird...but what if this is all some practical joke or something she's pulling?" Asked Anthony, He did feel sorry for the girl, from what Ian described it sounded like she was in a really, really bad situation...but what if she was just messing with them?

"Oh I assure you its no joke." Said a rich, sultry voice behind them...Snow gasped and rushed to go hide herself, Anthony and Ian looked back and were immediately blown back by a huge gust of wind. They groaned and cried out in pain as they landed on their backs...

"Sending her here, and then bringing myself has almost left me drained of my magic, so I'll make this quick...surrender Snow White." Said the Evil Queen, levitating them up. Ian and Anthony clawed at their necks, trying to free their throats from the invisible hands squeezing them.

"Snow White? What?" Asked Ian, in a strangled whisper, when he saw Emma...Emma...wait, Snow White had pale skin, dark hair...and so did...Emma and Snow White were one and the same.

Snow White looked up at him and met his gaze, she looked so scared...she stood up ready to give herself up, when Anthony kicked his shoe off nearly hitting the Evil Queen causing her to drop them.

Both men gasped for breath and coughed, as they rubbed their sore throats...

"Anthony!" Yelled Ian, as the Evil Queen levitated the knives from the drawers and had them all aimed at his friend. Anthony's eyes widened in fear, when the Queen's image began to flicker and disappear...

"No...no!" She screamed, having wasted her time. She glared daggers at the two men before disappearing, and letting the knives drop to the ground.

"You ok Anthony?" Asked Ian, Anthony sighed and laid back down trying to regain his breath.

"My life seriously just flashed through my eyes right now, but yeah, I'm ok." He replied, before looking back up at Ian.

"You?" He asked, Ian laid down next to him.

"Same...I just realized...my high school years sucked, " Said Ian, trying to lighten up the mood. Anthony chuckled, before looking over at Snow who'd come out of her hiding spot.

"You have some explaining to do princess." Said Ian, Snow nodded bashfully...well at least she didn't have to pretend to be someone else now.

Once they got all of the knives put away, Ian sprayed disinfectant on Snow's other palm...making her cry out again, before bandaging up her hand...Snow explained everything that had happened, the two boys listened feeling very stunned.

"So, why didn't you tell us your real name?" Asked Ian curiously.

"To be fair, would you have believed me?" She asked , Ian shrugged ok...she had a point there.

"I should be on my way though, I do not wish to put you in any danger." Said Snow, immediately standing up, when Ian and Anthony placed their hands on each shoulder and sat her back down.

"You can stay here, theres no way we're letting you live on the streets of Sacramento whith that witch after you." Said Anthony, Snow looked up at him and felt her face grow hot before looking up at Ian.

"Really?" She asked, Ian smiled warmly.

"Yeah, after what just happened, we're kind of involved now, so mi casa es su casa." He replied, making Snow beam up at them.

"Thank you...for everything." Said Snow graciously, she'd lived her entire life in the castle alone...she'd never had a friend before, and she wondered if this was what it was like to have friends.

"No problem, now I'm going to go change...in the meantime, Ian heat up the left overs...by the way, I'm Anthony." Snow smiled and nodded, as Anthony walked away...wondering just what he and Ian had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, I technically own this version of Snow White and the Evil Queen,**

**Sorry for the long absense, anyway, lets get started shall we? XD**

* * *

"So, what is Smosh?" Asked Snow, recalling their earlier conversation.

"Oh, um...well..." Ian paused for abit, wondering how to explain the internet and youtube, to someone who came from a world full of magic, and knights in shining armor. When an idea formed, instead of telling her, why not show her?

"Wait here." He told her, before walking back to his and Anthony's editing room, and coming back, with his laptop, he chuckled at Snow's widened eyes. She gingerly touched it, gasping as it opened revealing the screen and the keyboared. Her hands gently traced over the keys, before looking up at Ian.

"What is this?" She asked softly.

"Its called a laptop, its a small version of a computer, thats more portable, and you can take with you wherever you go." He explained, Snow looked down at the laptop, she let out a small surprised gasp as Ian turned it on.

"Oh my, its marvelous." Said Snow, Ian smiled at the genuine excitement in her voice, when he opened up internet explorer.

"Now, theres alot of things you can do on the laptop or computer, whatever you want to call it. You can play games, write stuff with the keyboard, or go on the internet."

"Whats the intranet?" She asked curiously, She was greatful Ian was teaching her about this strange land, although he still hadn't awnsered her original question.

" The internet, is a place...well its not really a place, but its where billions of people, from ll over the world can communicate with each other without leaving their homes, sort of like a world wide web. Theres millions of things to do on the internet, you can search anything you want, watch videos, play games, anything." He explained.

"That sounds so...wonderful, even with magic no wizard or witch, knows how to do that." Said Snow, amazed at this "internet" she wondered what other marvelous things this world had

"Show her Youtube." Said Anthony, going over to the kitchen once he was done changing.

"I'm getting there." Retorted Ian, pretending to be upset, Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Youtube, is a site, where you can post videos...which are like moving pictures, like..."

"Like, this." Said Anthony, taking his phone, and recording, an wave, and Snow furrowed her brows, Anthony stopped recording and showed Snow, who gasped and looked up at Anthony.

"What sorcery is this, are you a wizard? what magic is this?" how did you do this with this tiny mirror?" Sh asked enthusiastically, making Anthony laugh.

"No, I'm not a wizard, and its not magic, this is a phone, you can use it to talk to people, no matter how far they are. Some phones, like this one, can take videos which are basically...um, moving pictures that record what you were doing at the time." Explained Anthony,

"Anyway,so people can put up videos of whatever they want, and you can also comment on them. Now Smosh, is a name Anthony and I made up, what we do is...well, we make people laugh." Explained Ian, Snow bit her lip, before chuckling.

"So you are like jesters?" She asked, Ian and Anthony shrugged in response.

"If you want to put it that way." Said Anthony, when the beeping of the microwave, signaled that the food was done.

"What was that?" Asked Snow, immediately clinging to Ian's arm for safety.

"That means foods ready, its called a microwave, you put food in, the time which depending on how much you put in, heats up your food." Explained Anthony, Snow nodded and immediately let go of Ian, who led her over to the table. Anthony set two styrofoam boxes down, and set a plate of pizza down before Snow.

"And you, get the last slice of pizza." Said Anthony, Snow smiled, before looking down at the strange triangle infront of her.

"What is it?" She asked, politely.

"pizza, its bread, with tomatosauce, cheese and meat on it, try it its really good." Said Anthony, encouragingly.

"May I have a fork and knife please?" She asked, politely, Ian chuckled.

"Pizza, is finger food, you're supposed to eat it with your hands." He explained, trying not to laugh at Snow White's appalled face. He assumed there weren't many finger foods back in the enchanted forest.

"Snow smiled politely, she was a princess brought up to respect the traditions of each and every neighboring land, and country. And if tradition called she eat with her hands, well who was Snow to break it. Ian and Anthony watched as the princes picked up the pizza slice, and daintily took a bite before wiping her mouth in a ladylike manner.

"That was most delicious, thank you." Said Snow White, trying to be as regal as possible, Ian and Anthony looked at each other, before looking back at her.

"What happened to the energetic Snow?" Teased Ian, Anthony and Snow chuckled.

"I was taught, that when dining in another land...realm in this case, you are the ambassador of of your nation and you must behave as such...a princess is supposed to sit, and make little conversation...she is supposed to be the symbol of grace and purity...and be at her best" She explained, though Ian and Anthony noticed how sad her tone had become.

"So, you weren't allowed to talk or anything?" Asked Ian, feeling sorry for her she sighed and shook her head.

"A princess does not speak unless she is spoken to." She replied softly, Ian and Anthony looked at each other. Immeadiately, their image of princesses, was turned on its ear...they also wondered just what kind of childhood Snow had.

"But enough of that, tell me more about yourselves." Said Snow cheerfully, Anthony cleared his throat as he and Ian told Snow more about themselves, and about their world. Once they were done, they went to the living room, Snow sat in between them.

"Ok, so this, is what Anthony and I do."

Said Ian, clicking on a Smosh video

* * *

**Ok, next chapter involves a lunchtime with Smosh, so I'm going to need Twitter questions XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, just so the timeline is clear, this is when Ian and Anthony still lived together, so Kalel isn't Anthony's fiancee yet...just thought I'd make that clear. I also need twitter questions XD**

* * *

Snow White looked around at the room the boys had given her. It once belonged to their old roomate Corey...or rather, "The teleporting Fat man" in the videos they'd shown her. she sat down on the plain mattress, and looked around at the white walls.

"Ok, we brought the sheets, and sorry for the emptiness...um, if you want, when we go to the store tommorrow, you can get stuff to decorate it." Said Ian, as he set the sheets on the bed, while Anthony hooked up a small lamp that they'd found.

"Thank you, but you've done enough really...its alot better than where my stepmother kept me." She replied, Ian knitted his brows.

"Where was that?" He asked, curiously.

" In the stables with the horses." She replied, before standing up and setting the sheets on the bed. Ian and Anthony shared sad looks before looking at Snow White, who hummed as she set up the bed...they couldn't imagine what life under that witch must've been like...especially since they'd just seen how cruel she was a few minutes ago. She looked up at them, when she noticed them staring.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, the boys shook there heads.

"Nothing, Um, so...this is a lamp, and it pretty much works like a lantern, you just twist this thing, to turn it on and off." Explained Ian, Snow White nodded, and looked at the strange device. She gasped, as she followed Ian's instructions...when she looked at the lightbulb...

"Don't touch that you-ll"

"OW!" She exclaimed.

"Get burnt... you ok?."Asked Anthony, as the princess shook her hand, before looking back at him with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, before glancing at the digital clock, Ian had set up. She furrowed her brow, when Anthony explained what the thing was.

"So it is like a sundial...there are so many things here that are like back home...only more advanced...Thank you, again for all you've done." Said the young princess, smiling up at them graciously.

They had invited her in...given her a home of sorts, she was glad to have met them...

"Your welcome, If you need anything, just yell, we're right down the hall, g'night."Said Ian, as he and Anthony left.

"Dude, what're we gonna do, how exactly, are we going to explain this to everyone?" Asked Anthony, as he and Ian went down the hall. Ian bit his lip, before smirking and turning to Anthony.

"Anthony, you're pretty pale, and your hair-"

"What about it?" Asked Anthony, wondering where he was going with this.

"Easy, we'll pass her off as your Amish cousin, whose visiting because of that...thing Amish people do, when they let their kids go and experience the modern world." Explained Ian, Anthony looked at him incredulously...then again, besides Kalel, none of the others had ever met his family.

"Isn't that kind of generalizing though? I mean, not all people with pale skin and dark hair, look related. You can clearly tell, there is no resemblance between Snow and me." He replied, Ian paused to think and bit his lip hard...

" To be fair... you, and Matt don't look all that related either, and your brothers." Said Ian, Anthony paused for a second, ok Ian did have a point.

"Ok, so shes my Amish cousin named Emma, to use the name she already gave us...and she came on really short notice...and we're definetly going to go shopping tommorrow." Said Anthony, Ian nodded. Both high fived each other, before bidding each other goodnight and going to bed.

The next morning, Ian groaned as Anthony, kept on trying to wake him up. Before finally, Anthony wakked him with a pillow.

"What?" Asked Ian, sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes, and looked at the time.

"Dude, come check this out." Said Anthony, nearly dragging him out of bed, he really hoped this was worth it. Because if it wasn't he was...he stopped, his eyes growing wide, at Snow humming, a little blue bird flying in from the window to her hand.

They also noticed the plates, and cutlery on the table...as well as the squirrels coming in carrying a large vase when Snow White set it down on the table. Birds immediately flew in, and set flowers inside of it...she looked back at them, and smiled warmly.

"Good morning gentlemen, I trust you slept well?" She asked happily,

"Uh..."

"Um..

"Sure." Said Anthony, as the birds and squirrels departed...he just hoped they hadn't left any surprises. He and Ian went to the kitchen, to prepare breakfeast.

"So, Snow, what do you want for breakfeast?" Asked Ian, Snow tilted her head to the side in thought. No one had asked her that in years, millions of choices flooded in her mind. When she smiled and looked up at them, and asked.

"Do you have Bearclaws?" She asked excitedly, Ian and Anthony furrowed their brows in confusion.

"They have donuts in the enchanted forest?" Asked Ian, now it was Snow's turn to furrow her brows, making Ian clear his throat. His question having been awnsered, still...he had to wonder.

"What are bearclaws in your land?" He asked,

"Well, a bearclaw, is an array of meats, such as chicken, beef, pork, and lamb. All Shredded, and wrapped, in this sweet bread, thats in the shape of a bears claw." She explained.

"Sounds delicious, here bearclaws aren't really filled with meat, but they are filled with custardy, stuff, and they're really, really sweet. I'll get you one, later...but for now, will eggs and bacon be ok?" Asked Ian, she nodded graciously.

"Yes please, and thank you." She replied, Ian nodded and she inched nearer, watching as they made eggs and bacon. It was something she'd done several times before back home...but not on these things. She inched closerand stood by Ian, who shifted to let her see.

She looked back at Anthony, who went to the fridge, and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"You ever tried it?" He asked, as she saw him pour the orange liquid into three cups.

" Not really," She replied, looking at the liquid, although she had tried oranges...she never tried orange juice. Anthony, handed her a glass of the orange liquid.

"Try it, you'll like it I promise." Said Anthony, she smiled and took a small sip, it was sweet, and tangy...

" You're right, it is good." She said enthusiastically, making Anthony chuckle. There was something kind of adorable, at how excitable she was about the world around her. Once Breakfeast was served, Snow reverted back to her "proper princess" mode at the table. Listening, as Ian told her about the plan and how she'd be pretending to be Anthony's cousin.

" You can use the name you gave us, but for a last name, we'll go with White." Said Ian, she nodded and once their food eaten. Ian and Anthony did their morning routines, while Snow explored the laptop abit more, finally when it was time to go. Snow's jaw dropped at the sight of the cars.

"What is this?" She asked, looking back at them.

" That is a car, its kind of like a carriage, but-" Snow listened intently, as they told her about cars and what they were as they got in. She furrowed her brow and looked at the strange white and red pole.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That is Barbershop Pole, and I hate his guts." Explained Ian, glaring at the barbershop pole, Snow tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you later," Said Ian, wondering if he should infact tell the princess his "reason" for hating the Barbershop Pole...even if it was a fake one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, thanks to BluelightningXD for the twitter question, and to awnser your question. Yes, the Snow White fairytale does still exist. but when Ian first saw her, his thoughts didn't immediately go to Snow White, despite her being pale, and dark haired, with red lips...because at the time, he was more concerned with helping her.**

**Same goes for Anthony, he was more concened on why there was a strange girl in their house. Anyway, lets go.**

* * *

Snow sat in the backseat, staring wide-eyed in amazement as the garage door lifted, and they slowly backed out into the driveway.

"Ok Snow, so we're going to do this thing called Lunchtime with Smosh, basically its where we record ourselves here in the car, going to get food, go back to the house, eat and awnser questions from our fans. " He explained, she nodded. and was...both nervous and excited.

"Just be yourself, ok?" Said Anthony encouragingly. She nodded, and sighed, making herself more comfortable.

She giggled, as the boys turned on the camera, and began talking.

"Hey guys, what up, welcome to another Lunchtime with Smosh, so today...we have a special guest." Said Ian, before pointing the camera at Snow.

"Say hi Amish cousin." Said Anthony playfully, making her giggle and wave to the camera.

"This is Anthony's Amish cousin, her name is Emma White, and she's gonna be living with us for awhile. And we're going to give her, the modern day experience of a life time." Said Ian, before waggling his tongue at the camera jokingly. Anthony smirked.

"I'm telling Antoinette you're cheating on her." Joked Anthony, making Snow tilt her head to the side.

"Who is Antoinette?" She asked, when Ian looked back at her.

"She's Anthony's pretend sister in one of our videos, I "dated" her, until she broke up with me for Brad." He explained, Snow furrowed her brows.

"That harlot!" She replied in shock, making Anthony laugh, and Ian chuckle at her reaction.

" Anyway, like I was saying, we're gonna buy her some modern clothes like jeans, and other stuff, we're also going to go get Tacos." Said Ian, not wanting to say Mexican food...just incase she'd say "what's Mexico?" And ruin their little plan.

"What're tacos?" She asked innocently. Before gasping at all of the houses, cars and giant lamps.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, at all of the cars passing by. She looked back at them with a huge grin on her face, Ian smiled, it was nice to see someone that genuinely happy.

" I used to dream of seeing the outside world...its so big, and...and wonderful." She replied, completely mesmerized.

"You heard it here folks, we're big, and we're wonderful." Said Ian proudly.

"Thats what your mom said to me last night." Teased Anthony, when Snow interjected.

"You were not with Ian's mother last night."

"Ha-ha!" Exclaimed Ian, pointing the camera at Anthony and making it zoom in some, before laughing. Snow shushed, and he looked back at her curiously.

"It is not polite to laugh at others when they are scolded." She replied, in her "royal princess voice.." Although he could tell she was also teasing him as well.

"Yes mommy." He said in a tiny voice...Snow smiled and looked down for a split second..and he noticed the sad look in her eyes, making him wince...he hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings in anyway...they were just talking about...oh right...Snow's mother was dead...that hit him like a punch to the gut.

"Sorry," Said Ian, she smiled softly, before going back to looking out the window and marveling at everything.

" So, we're here at the mall, and we're ready to shop til we drop." Said Anthony in an effeminite voice, hoping to change the subject making Snow laugh. Ian smiled at Anthony greatfully, he smiled back and nodded. Snow gasped at the sight of the mall.

"Is this a castle?" She asked.

"Yes, it is home to our wonderful princess." Teased Ian, as they got out of the car. Snow smirked at him, and followed after them, ignoring the strange looks she was getting.

" Mommy, mommy look its Snow White." Said a random little girl, pointing at Snow.

"No sweetie, its just a girl dressed like Snow White." Said her mother, walking past Ian, Anthony and Snow. Snow tried hard not to reveal herself, still...how did they know of her hear she wondered? she'd ask the boys later...she gasped as a cool wind hit her, when they entered the large castle.

"What is this wonderous place?" She asked.

"Its called a shopping mall, theres clothing stores, toy stores, video game stores book stores, a food court, and big brand stores, like Sears, JCPenny's and Macy's." Explained Anthony, Snow looked at himand he couls see the wonder and joy in her eyes...and he wondered how sheltered her life actually was like.

" And the cold air?" She asked.

"Air conditioning, everyone loves it." Replied Ian, she smiled and began walking, with Anthony and Ian following close behind...when she saw someone throwing a coin into a fountain.

"A wishing well!" She exclaimed in excitement, rushing over to it. She turned back to Ian and Anthony, and smiled at them.

"A wishing well, is one of the most magical places back home...legend has it, that if you close your eyes and wish with all your heart...and if your heart is pure, the well will make your wish come true." She replied, before turning back to the well.

"That was like something from Disney." Said Ian, before pulling out a quarter, and lightly tapping Snow's shoulder. She looked back and smiled graciously as she took the quarter.

"Thank you." Said Snow graciously, she sighed and closed her eyes tightly...she wished for many things...she wished her stepmother would be vanquished...she wished Ian and Anthony would be safe...she wished that her people were safe...she opened them, and dropped her coin into the fountain.

"What is Disney by the way?" She asked as they began walking.

"Only like the coolest thing ever." Replied Ian, before explaining to her about Disney.

" Oh, I'd like to see one of these Disney Movies." She replied, looking at the various shops. Ian and Anthony exchanged a look...they knew which one they wanted to show her. Snow entered one of the shops, when she noticed how pristine and white everything looked, it was so bright, and the clothing looked so elegant.

" Guess we gotta go into Forever 21." Said Ian, Anthony chuckled and groaned, as they went in after Snow.

Snow looked through the clothing when she heard a few snickers...she looked back at a couple of blond girls, looking at her and whispering. When one gasped and immediately went over to Ian and Anthony.

"Oh my gosh, you're the guys from Smosh, could you like take a picture with me?" She asked excitedly. Snow lifted her eyebrows, before going back to looking through the clothing.

"Um...sure." Said Ian, he turned to Snow.

"Hey um, Emma, would you mind holding the camera?" Asked Ian, finding it slightly weird to use her fake name. Snow looked up, and gently took the camera...Ian and Anthony took a few pictures, while she snuck out of the store...pointing the camera at herself.

"Those girls were rather rude...but I was taught to look the other way...still, it is very nice to meet all of you. And, I hope that we shall become friends." She said Sincerely, when she felt someone tugging at her skirt. She looked down to see another little girl.

" Are you really Snow White?" She asked.

"Yes." Snow replied, when she saw the hopefulness in her eyes.

"You're my favorite Disney princess!, can you take a picture with me?" She asked. Snow smiled and nodded, as the little girl took her camera out, and took a picture of with Snow.

Anthony and Ian walked out of the store, when they saw Snow talking to another little girl, when the darkhaired princess saw them.

"My friends are here now, so I must be off, it was rather nice meeting you Alison." Said Snow, before doing a small curtsy, the girl did one back and excitedly ran back to her parents.

"That was adorable." Said Anthony sincerely.

" Well there's a reason Snowy here is the fairest of them all." Teased Ian, giving Snow, a warm smile. After buying Snow various clothes, they decided to show her around the mall...the first stop? the Gamestop of course.

"What is this?" She asked curiously, as she looked at all the consoles. She listened as Ian told her about video games, and consoles, while she looked around at the various boxes decorating the walls.

" We have plenty at home if you ever wanna play." Said Anthony, she nodded and followed after them, as the boys led her to another store.

"Ok, Lets go get food, I'm hungry." Said Ian, before looking at Anthony and Snow.

" Do you want to eat here or at home?" Asked Ian, Snow looked around, while she'dlike to eat here...it was getting harder and harder to ignore the strange stares...and she could tell Anthony, and Ian were tired from holding the bags.

"At home if you don't mind." She answered.

"Ok, lets get out of here." Said Ian.

"Great because my arms are falling off."Said Anthony over dramatically. Snow snickered, unsure of whether she should laugh or not. Once they were at the car, they drove to the nearest Del Taco, and ordered their food.

" Ok, remember Em, rule of the Super burrito is that it must be the length of your forearm." Said Ian, Snow, not knowing what to order. Had told the boys to order for her, and they'd ordered a superburrito, with tacos, and several other things.

She nodded in understanding.

" Ok, we're gonna sing the sitting in the drive-thru song." Said Anthony, she nodded...wondering what that was. when the boys began to sing the song, making her giggle.

" C'mon sing along." Said Ian encouragingly.

"Oh I know, since you're a guest, you should sing a solo." Said Anthony playfully.

"Ooh, yeah a solo." Said Ian excitedly, Snow chuckled nervously, before clearing her throat...and they found that her singing voice, was just as high as it was in the Disney movie...

" I should stop, my music instructor would've frowned upon my voice." She replied, making the boys wince.

"Well, I thought it was cute." Said Anthony in an attempt to make her feel better. She smiled graciously, when they finally made it back home. Ian ignored the barbershop pole, and they sat down...with Snow in the middle.

"Ok Emma, are you gonna sit with me or with Anthony?" Asked Ian.

" She's gonna sit with me, because two times you had girls sit next to you. And only one girl has sat next to me, so yeah...and she's my cousin, so automatically that means she's sitting here." Said Anthony, dragging Snow over lightly, Ian rolled his eyes playfully.

Snow looked horrified as she watched them take their first bites.

"Er- First bite?" She said nervously, before taking a small dainty bite of her burrito...which she found was very delicious.

" That was...that made me feel very ravenous, if you know what I mean." Teased Ian.

" Thats what your mom said." Said Anthony.

"My mom's hungry?" Asked Ian, before smirking.

"Anthony, I do believe its time for something."

Snow giggled as Anthony sang the finding Twitter questions song.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks for your awesome Twitter Questions, I hope you guys love this chapter...and I wish I was going to Vidcon...oh, its like my own Cinderella moment, to continue the fairytale motif lol Its like the ball, and I can't go, because I don't have the money...lol, but seriously, to those that are going...Have fun XD**

**Also, I know theres alot of talking, and waiting thats gonna happen...but guys, they edit these, so, try to take it with a grain of salt XD**

**Yes, we will see the Smosh Crew, Melanie and Kalel...how should they find out Emma is Snow however?**

* * *

_" Is the girl in your Instagram cosplaying as Snow White or sumething?"_

Snow looked at him in confusion...what was an instagram...what was cosplaying she wondered? Anthony chuckled, he'd posted the short video in his instagram, and said, he was teaching his "Amish cousin" about videos.

" What is cosplay?" She asked quizzically.

" When you dress up as a fictional character, from a story, game, movie, comic whatever. " Explained Ian,

" Oh...well, then yes I am...cos..playing...as Snow White." She replied, though Anthony and Ian could still tell she was confused.

"_ Can you guys do a handstand?" _

" Lets find out." Said Ian, Snow looked and chuckled, as Ian and Anthony tried to do handstands...with minimal success. She immediately stopped when Ian pointed the camera at her...

" Ok Em, your turn." Said Anthony, Snow smiled softly.

" Perhaps I should change first." Said Snow, slightly tugging at her skirt.

" Oh...right, well, you can go try out the new pants we got you." Said Ian cheerfully, she nodded and went off to go change. They'd edit this small part out in the editing process. Snow went to her room and closed the door, she went to one of the bags, and pulled out a random pair of "Sweatpants" as they were called.

They were...nice and soft, and while it was...bizarre wearing them, they still felt...comfortable, she took off her dress, and after changing into a large shirt...went back, with Ian, and Anthony.

" Woah, you look good in those." Complimented Ian,

" Yeah, nice." Said Anthony cheerfully. Making her blush, she smiled and did a small curtsy.

" Why thank you good sirs." She replied, before taking a deep breath...she attempted a handstand..and failed, laughing as she laid down on the ground. Growing up, she'd never done anything like that. She giggled, as Ian helped her up.

" You ok there?" Asked Anthony. She nodded, and they sat back down.

_"Have you guys heard of 2 kids 1 sandbox? "_

" Yes...don't look it up, trust me." Said Ian in disgust, and shaking his head making Anthony laugh.

" What is it? May I see it?" Asked Snow White curiously, both of the guys immediately turned to the princess.

" No!" The exclaimed, abruptly, her eyes widened, and she was slightly taken aback, was it really that horrible? She wondered.

" Just trust us, you...don't want to see it, its disgusting, and it will haunt your dreams." Said Anthony, Snow 's jaw dropped slightly. If it was so bad, then why had they looked at it? She wondered...she'd decide to ask them later.

_" Dear #smoshian #smoshanthony can you invite the SmoshGames crew over and can you all wall twerk while singing 'We R Who We R' by ke$ha?"_

_"_What?" Asked Snow, with a small chuckle.

" This is twerking." Said Ian, pulling out his phone, and after a few seconds, Showed Snow what twerking was. Snow's eyes widened, how...how was this possible? Ian and Anthony tried not to laugh at her partially horrified, partially amused face.

" Now Kesha is a famous person,"

" Like yourselves?" She asked innocently.

" Um, kind of, Ian and I are famous for making videos, and making people laugh. Kesha is famous for being a singer, which are completely different things." Explained Anthony, Snow paused for a second before nodding.

" Still what music is this?" Asked Snow, once Ian put on the song...it was extremely different than the one back home...it was loud, and...exciting.

" Oh Emma, we haven't even gotten to all of the other types of music we have to offer, but we'll get into that later, for now lets call the other guys, and we can get started." Said Ian, getting on his cellphone, and calling the others... while Anthony explained to Snow about the rest of the Smosh Games crew.

" They're really nice don't worry." Said Anthony, reassuringly.

Snow smiled back at him, if they were friends with Ian and Anthony, who'd been nothing but nice to her, then of course they had to be nice. She just hoped they didn't ask too many questions, about...well, her background. Beyond the fact that she was "Anthony's Amish cousin" She really didn't know much else.

Once they were there, Snow smiled and did a slight cursty with her shirt.

" How do you do?" She asked courteously.

" Hi...you must be, Emma...Anthony's cousin right? Ian mentioned you in his phone call, I'm Mari. And these guys are David, Matt, and Joshua. But, we call them Lasercorn, Sohinki and Jovenshire...or Joven for short."

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Anthony's told me about you...and...what is a tattoo of a unicorn with a laser?" She asked Lasercorn curiously. Lasercorn smiled and turned around, revealing his tattoo. Snow's eyes widened...what was this? The others chuckled at her response.

" What?" Chuckled Lasercorn, as he put his shirt down.

" Sorry...I'm just not used to seeing...something like that, back home there aren't exactly alot of people with markings like that on them." She replied sheepishly.

" You haven't even seen Joven's." Said Sohinki lightheartidly. Though he noted how Emma had no resemblance to Anthony...and she seemed to be very, very pale...and in Anthony's instagram video...she was perfect for the parrt of Snow White...but hey, Snow White was just a character.

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah the Smosh crew is here, and we're going to get a glimpse of the evil queesn, and just what she's been doing...so, yeah, enjoy.**

**Also, do you like this type of story, with the fairytale characters in our world,? because I have another in mind, but I can't decide on which fairytale to use...which is where I need your help.**

**What fairytale should I use in the spinoff? (I already have a Youtuber in mind XD) **

* * *

The Evil Queen growled, as she was transported back to her palace. It appeared she was now, almost completely drained of magic...it would take a few days to fully replenish itself. She looked up at her magic mirror, whose gaunt face merely stared at her.

" Don't even thing about it." She warned, before going to her spellbook, and shifting through it trying to find something.

" Hmm...interesting." Said The Evil Queen with a small smirk, when she stopped on a specific page.

" A poisoned apple, one that will trap the poisoned in nightmares forged of their own regrets...they will not die, but merely be trapped in an ageless sleep forever...and will only be awoken by true love's kiss." She read aloud, her eyes lit up in fascination.

Of course, while Snow White wouldn't be truly dead...her companions would think she was, and she'd be buried alive...her body left to decay and rot beneath the ground.

Then she'd be the fairest in all the land.

She looked through the ingredients, they would take a few days time...but, then again so would her magic, and by the time that was finished. She'd have her magic back, and a means to get rid of Snow White once and for all.

Snow White, chuckled and struggled not to laugh as Ian, Anthony and the others were twerking while singing We R who we R by Kesha. Before stopping, and after signing off, they cleaned everything up, and proceeded to play video games.

Snow gasped in amazement, as they played Super Mario.

" This is amazing, almost like magic." She replied, in wonder, Joven looked back, and handed her a controller.

" Here, you want to try?" He asked, Snow looked at the controller and gingerly took it. She was unsure, and uneasy about this having never actually done anything like this before. She studied, the control, and gasped as on the screen Luigi died.

" Oh!" She exclaimed.

" Here, you move, with-" She listened intently, as Anthony explained what to do and how to move. She bit her lip, and...died, multiple times. But, at least she tried.

" So, how're you liking it here so far?" Asked Sohinki curiously, as she handed the controler over to him.

" Fairly well thank you, your world is full of strange, wonderful and exciting things...I am happy to be here." Said Snow, with a small smile. Sohinki nodded, though he had a feeling that there was something strange...for one thing, even if she was Amish, wouldn't she at least know a little of what went on?

After all, the Amish weren't totally cut off from the world, they knew things like videogames, tattoos and stuff existed, They just chose not to be around them or use it.

So, wouldn't she know at least a little.

He knew this might be stupid...but...

" So Snow White, what's it like living in a castle?" He asked, Snow smiled and without thinking responded.

" Well when I was living there, it was very comfortable, but I haven't set foot in ther unless its to clean since my step-" She stopped and realizing what she'd just said. Ian and Anthony winced, and looked at the others who gave them confused looks.

" Ok, time to come clean, you're our best friends...and we should be honest." Said Ian, he, Snow and Anthony stood up. Having paused the game.

" How did you find out?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" She kind of gave herself away, Amish people are aware of what technology is, they just choose not to use it and she loos very, very much like Snow White...so I did kind of blurt it out, because I was curious." Said Sohinki, before clearing his throat.

" Well yeah, Emma isn't my cousin, she's actually Princess Snow White." Said Anthony, Snow curtsied again.

" Pleasure to make your aquaintance." Said Snow with a small smile. The others seemed abit...awestruck, and really weren't sure how to react.

" So, you're Snow White...as in...Snow White, with the fairest of them all, and the seven dwarves, that Snow White?" Asked Joven indisbelief, Snow nodded her head when she realized they didn't believe her.

" How can I prove it to you?" She asked, trying to be cooperative.

" Talk to birds...a bird, at least, Snow White...or supposedly you, are known for being a friend to all living creatures an...yeah, lets try." Said Mari, Snow looked at Ian and Anthony who nodded.

" Alright." Said Snow, they went outside to the backyard. Snow White smiled and cleared her throat before humming, and extending her hand out gently. A pigeon flying over, and landing on her hand, Ian and Anthony chuckled at the others' reactions. Snow looked back at them and smiled.

" Ok...um...what...what is the bird saying?" Asked Sohinki.

" Well right now, you're giving him a swelled head, because he thinks he's more magnificent than he really is thanks to your awed faces." She replied, gently petting it.

"Uh Snow, I wouldn't pet it." Said Ian.

" Why not?" She asked innocently.

" Pigeons aren't the cleanliest of all animals." Explained Ian, Snow let the pigeon fly off, and looked back at Ian.

" I've spent many nights around the pigs to know that many animals are not clean. I slept in the stables remember?" She replied, Ian shrugged his shoulders and nodded in response. The Smosh crew, just stood there...mouths agape slightly. When Snow, Ian and Anthony explained everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, I do however own Snow White**

**Hey guys, so my computer is malfunctioning right now, so I'm using the one in the living room. Anyway, so, here we are with the next chapter The Smosh crew has found out about Snow White, and now we are going to get to see Kalel and Melanie. XD and yes, I do know that Kalel currently has brown hair. But, when Anthony was living with Ian, I'm pretty sure she had blue hair.**

* * *

" So...um since Snow's gonna be living here...how have you guys thought about explaining this to everyone else?" Asked Sohinki, Ian and Anthony looked at each other before looking down sheepishly. Well, considering how they're execution of the plan turned out...well.

" We were kind of going to say she was Anthony's Amish cousin...but, that didn't turn out so well." Said Ian, rubbing the back of his neck.

" I suppose we should've thought of that more carefully, still at least we can trust you to not tell my stepmother." Said Snow, a smile on her face as she sat down beside Mari. Mari smiled and gave the princess a small nudge.

" Yeah, we won't let you down...how scary is your stepmom in terms of magic though anyway?" She asked, Snow's eyes widened for a split second...before biting her lip. Her step-mother's magic was very powerful, but very limited because she wasn't born a witch. She was self-taught, though she was still rather friehgtning.

" Well, my step-mother is not a natural born witch, her magic is very powerful yet very limited...and very frightning, as Ian and Anthony can attest to." She explained.

" You actually saw her?" Asked Lasercorn, looking up at Ian and Anthony.

" Dude, first she levitated us, by her necks and was strangling us, almost impaled Anthony with knives...she's, every bit as psychotic as the fairytales describe." Said Ian, Snow knitted her brow.

" So, why didn't you think Ian or Anthony would believe you were Snow White?" Asked Joven curiously, from what she'd sad it seemed like she knew that here...she was just a character in a story, but then she was curious about why people knew about her...so, he was curious about that as well.

" I just gave my mother's name because I was hiding from the huntsman, and I wasn't sure whether I should trust Ian or Anthony yet...it wasn't until my Stepmother came that they found out I was Snow White. It seemed like they didn't know I was the princess, though." Said Snow.

" So, you thought, we wouldn't believe you were the princess and that you were just some random girl...which we kind of did...admittedly, still we're stuck with you." Said Anthony, adding in that last part teasingly as he ruffled her dark hair making her chuckle.

" Have you met Kalel and Melanie yet?" Asked Mari, Snow shook her head in response.

"Who're they?" Asked Snow.

" Kalel is my girlfriend, and Melanie is Ian's girlfriend...now that we think about it since these guys know...maybe we should introduce you. They're really nice really." Said Anthony. Snow knitted her brows again.

" Girl...friend?" She tilted her head to the side questioningly.

" Oh, right...um...girlfriend, is a girl whom you have a romantic attachment towards." Explained Ian, Snow smiled softly.

"Oh, your true love..." Said Snow, a slight airy tone in her voice. Ian and Anthony blushed, making the others snicker. Snow looked at the curiously.

" Well...aren't they? " She asked.

" In a way, I guess you could say that," Said Anthony, before clearing his throat. He called Kalel and told her they'd be on their way with the others telling her about Mel and Kalel. Snow followed them, and sat in the car, as they drove to Kalel's apartment. Snow's eyes widened at the sight of Kalel's blue hair, before looking at Anthony who chuckled at her response.

" Oh hey, you must be our special guest, its nice to meet you." Said Kalel with a friendly smile as Mel glomped her after letting go of Ian.

" Um yes, hello...its very nice to meet you Anthony and Ian have told me many things about you." Said Snow with a small after them.

" So, what is it you had to tell us, about your new friend?" Asked Melanie, as she and Kalel sat down along with the others. Snow cleared her thoat and looked at Ian and Anthony.

" This is, Snow White, as in the fairest of them all..." Mel and Kalel looked at each other before looking at their boyfriends like they'd grown a second head. Snow hummed, and extended her hand...remembering, how she'd convinced Sohinki and the other...immediately, a few sparrows flew in through an open window, and flew around Snow's hand. Kalel and Melanie's jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

One of the birds landed on Snow's hand, as the others flew away.

" Ok...Snow White..um...tell that bird, to get my watch from the counter.." Said Melanie, Snow smiled and looked at the bird.

" Would you mind?" She asked politely, the bird tweeted and flew over to the counter, taking Mel'swatch and putting it back in her hand. Mel slowly nodded and looked back at Snow White.

" Ok...you're Snow White...and...and...what're you doing here...um, your highness?" Asked Melanie. Still awestruck, immediately Ian, and Anthony recounted the entire story. Kalel looked over at Anthony, her eyes widened.

" She almost stabbed you with swords?" She asked incredulously.

" Yeah, I'm just glad she disappeared when she did." Said Anthony, with a small chuckle...Kalel smiled and kissed Anthony, greatful he hadn't gotten hurt by the Evil Queen. Mel smiled and wrapped her arms around Ian's neck, and kissed his cheek.

" So, dinner? I mean it is almost dinnertime." Said Kalel, the others nodded in agreement, with Lasercorn and Sohinki decided to go get some pickup, and took each of their orders before leaving. While they were waiting, the others began to play some video games. Kalel motioned for Snow to follow her to the kitchen.

" So, I've always wanted to know...whats it like in the enchanted forest?" Asked Kalel curiously, Kalel loved Disney, and here was an actual, living breathing disney princess in front of her. And while she didn't want to overwhelm Snow with questions...she was curious. Snow chuckled, and shrugged.

" Its alot different than here obviously...when I lived in the castle, it was...magical, I went to different lands, saw many things,..." She explained, Kalel smiled and gave her asmall nudge.

" Did you meet prince charming?" She asked, with a teasing smile, Snow chuckled.

" Once, I was thirteen so it was my 'coming of age ball', royalty from far and wide came, fireworks lit up the sky...and I met a peculiar prince, he was handsome...and charming...he was around my age, maybe a little older. But, we danced all night." She explained, Kalel smiled and listened as Snow told her.

" Did you ever see him again?" Asked Kalel.

" No...my father died a few days later and...I was forced to work as a scullery maid ever since...I never saw him again." Said Snoe wistfully, Kalel's smile faded as she gave Snow a sympathetic look.

" Was it hard..."

" With my step-mother? very much so, I used to dream that someday my prince would come and we'd leave...that I could be like the birds that hung by the wishing well, and I could fly away anywhere I wanted to go." Explained Snow, before smiling softly.

" I'm guessing thats how you felt, judging by your question?" She asked.

" A little, a lot of little girls in this world, fantasize of their prince charming whisking them away, and living happily ever after." Said Kalel, Snow tilted her head to the side curiously.

" Is Anthony your prince charming?" She asked, Kalel blushed and looked at her.

" I think he is...I mean, he's sensitive, understanding, handsome, funny, he's...I love him alot." Said Kalel with a small smiel, Snow held her hands and smiled.

" So it is true love...I'm happy for you." Said Snow, beaming at the blue haired girl making Kalel giggle, Snow immediately knitted her brows deciding to change the subject.

" Now..about your hair." Said Snow, Kalel chuckled and replied.

" Well what about yours miss, dark as ebony." She teased, Snow chuckled, and released her hair from its bun...Kalel's jaw dropped at how long it was. Reaching up to the back of Snow's knees.

" Holy...crap." Said Kalel,

" My hair mightt be long, but it is natural." Said Snow teasingly, Kalel smiled and began to play with it. Both girls talked, more until Melanie walked in, that Lasercorn and Sohinki were back with Dinner...her eyes widened at Snow's dark tresses.

" Come, a princess, never keeps anyone waiting." Said Snow, standing up, just as Kalel finished braiding her hair. Mel chuckled, as they went back, the evil queen watching in disgust from her mirror.

" So, she's got more companions? when did that happen...still, more people to destroy, no one will miss them." She replied before setting off to get the ingredients for the poison apple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh**

**Hey guys, so here we get to meet another denizen of the Enchanted Forest...the evil Maleficent, don't worry she won't take the Evil Queen's spot, as the big bad. But, I just thought, it would be fun...also, could this be a hint to a Sleeping Beauty and a youtuber? depends, maybe maybe not XD**

**And believe it or not, though disney did make her a witch, and while she did retain her disney name in the story. In the original fairytale, Maleficent was actually infact a fairy. and this is in keeping with the original fairytale...in a way. And the fae, are knowkn for being very, very malicious.**

* * *

The Evil Queen, looked through the ingredients she narrowed her eyes, as the first one she needed was a lock of hair, from the one with the darkest heart. Immediaetly, she got in her carriage, and rode onward towards the dark castle, situated far in the mountains. Maleficent, the cold, cruel and evil queen of the fairies...as well, as the one who'd taught her and several others about magic.

" Well, well, well if it isn't my old pupil...what seems to be troubling you?" Asked Maleficent, sitting upon her throne, as The Evil Queen came into her throne room.

" I need something from you." Said The Evil Queen, Maleficent lifted an eyebrow, and chuckled.

" And, what do you have in turn? I already told you, I'd teach you magic and make you queen and in exchange you give me a human life...you gave me your parents, who else's life could you possibly bargain with?" She asked, with a small chuckle. Deals with magical beings always came at a price, but she wasn't like Rumplestiltskin, who took your firstborn...

No, her ambition was to turn a once pure heart, black as coal...to break them and make them into what they feared most...now that would be wonderful.

" Snow has found a few companions...once I destroy Snow White, I'll give you your just rewards." Said The Evil Queen, with a cruel smirk. Maleficent, thought about it, before chuckling evilly.

" While, that is tempting, I'm going to decline." Said Maleficent, The Evil Queen's smile faded as she glared at the evil fairy.

" And why is that?" Asked The Evil Queen, Maleficent smirked, it was such fun to toy with these humans.

" Because I've given you everything you wanted, I made you queen, I taught you magic, without me you'd still be stuck as a lowly peasant. The only thing you had going for you, was your looks, and even that has failed you since Snow White has become the fairest in the land. I also have no interest in your petty squabbles." Replied Maleficent, before turning back to a crow.

The Evil Queen chuckled.

" Petty? I'm not the one who cursed an infant because I wasn't invited to a party, how is the search for her going by the way?" Asked The Evil Queen, Maleficent narrowed er eyes.

" Don't forget, that your powers aren't as strong as mine, even if they were you're drained, and I'm at full strength are you sure you want to test my patience?" Asked Maleficent, The Evil Queen screamed, as fire coursed through her veins and pain ripped through her body. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath, making Maleficent chuckle.

" And I didn't even have to move, no souls required this time...I'll give you what you want just because I grow bored, and I want to see how this story ends. " Said Maleficent, with a smile as The Evil Queen rose to her feet.

" Very well then." Said The Evil Queen, making Maleficent smirk.

Kalel, Melanie, and Snow made their way back to the others, they giggled at their expressions, at the sight of Snow's hair.

" Holy crap, how can you handle all of that?" Asked Mari, with a small chuckle, Snow smiled and shrugged.

" Its fine really, I've always worn my hair long so it doesn't affect me...whats that?" Asked Snow, at the sight of the hamburgers, and fries on the table. She knitted her brows and looked at the others for explanation.

" Their called Hamburgers and French fries, a combination of Meat, cheese condiments, and vegetables." Explained Lasercorn, handing each of them their meal. Snow looked at Kalel, when Lasercorn handed her a "veggie burger"

" What is that?" She asked curiously.

" It means, they use a meat substitute, I'm Vegan which means I don't use things that comes from Animals." Explained Kalel, Snow nodded in understanding. When, they migrated to the living room.

" Ok, Snow, this is going to be the Disney movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Said Anthony, Snow looked up excitedly. Ian and Anthony had mentioned Disney before, and she was rather excited...although how this...Disney person knew about her was a mystery to him. She sat, and watched as the movie unfolded...Snow gazed downward as the magic mirror revealed her to be the fairest of them all...she looked up as Anthony and Ian held her hands...making her smile.

She lifted an eyebrow as "she" came on screen.

" I do not look like that...although they did manage to capture my high singing voice." Said Snow, making the others chuckle. She smiled, as the prince revealed himself...singing to the other Snow...he was handsome and charming...so much like the prince she danced with at the ball. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes at the part of the huntsman...recalling what she'd heard.

" Hey, its ok...you're safe now." Said Anthony, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner, Snow looked at him and he could see she was on the verge of crying. He mentally, scolded himself...perhaps, this wasn't the best Disney movie to show her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**so, here is the next part of Smosh and Snow White, and I hope you guys like it, and I have to type this fast because I have to get ready so I can head to class. My classes are going to be in the afternoon, for like...two hours? lol, except on wednsdays where I'll pretty much be gone the entire afternoon. Anyways, lets get started XD**

* * *

Snow, breathed in slowly, trying to remind herself that she wasn't back in the castle again...that she was safe...she was fine...she was with her friends...she tried hard to block out the memory of being around the corner. Hearing as her step-mother plotted her death, and told the Huntsman to kill her...how alone, and helpless she'd felt.

_" And bring back her heart...in this."_

Snow got off of the couch and ran. Ignoring the others calling out her name, she ran into one of the rooms, and sat on the bed...a cold shiver running down her spine as her hands immediately went to her chest. She sniffed, and wiped away her tears. Mentally scolding herself, she was a princess...princesses were supposed to be dignified, graceful...they were not to run away.

" Snow? "

The dark haired princess looked up, as Anthony and Ian walked in.

" We're sorry Snow, we didn't mean to hurt you, we didn't know it would affect you that badly." Said Anthony, Snow shook her head and sniffed.

" No...it was just a film...I should not have taken it so seriously, a princess does not let her feelings interfere..." Said Snow, the guys sat on either side of her.

" Just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you're not human...its ok to cry when something bothers you, its ok to laugh, its ok to not be regal from time to time, and its ok to be yourself." Said Ian placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he knew that yes, Snow was a princess and there would be certain obligationsshe had to hold to, but that didn't mean she had to be emotionless.

It was ok, to take the time, and just be herself.

" Thank you, I am...I'm truly greatful to have met you...both of you, I've never had friends to talk to like this...unless you counted the birds." Said Snow, looking at each of them.

" What was it like?" Asked Anthony softly.

" Everyday is planned, every second of everyday from the time you wake up to the time you go to bed is carefully structured. Yes, I was given whatever I asked for, yes, I learned fun things like music, the arts and about the kingdom I would rule one day, yes, I ate lavish feasts, but...there was no time for enjoyment...the times I did hhave fun, were in Music, and art and even then...a princess must be perfect in everything she does...and I was never perfect enough.

I was always too low, too high, too slouchy, too straight,too this or too that...and while other princesses and princes did visit...I never got along with them...I never fit in, so my only friends were the birds.

And when my step-mother took over...she made life especially hard. I slept in the stables where it smelled horrible, she'd make messes on purpose and make me clean them asking why I made her do that and I was so ungrateful..." She sighed and wiped away some of her tears.

" I'm sorry, I must seem really ungreatful right now." She replied, solemnly.

" No, just like you could use a hug." Said Anthony, hugging her.

" You weren't whining, more like you were venting. And that's a good thing, sometimes you need to vent and let out what's bothering you, because keeping that bottled in isn't healthy Snow." Said Ian softly, she nodded and sighed.

" And y'know if we'd lived in the Enchanted Forest,or you lived here...we'd have been your friends." Said Ian, Snow smiled at them.

" Feel better?" Asked Anthony, Snow smiled and nodded.

" Yes, thank you...do you think we can watch another film though?" She asked curiously.

" Sure, c'mon we'll go see what other movies Kalel has." Said Anthony, the trio made their way back to the others, and after confirming that Snow was alright. They watched Cinderella. Snow watched as the Fairy Godmother transformed Cinderella's rags into a ballgown.. she smiled and looked over at Kalel, and tapped her shoulder.

" Would you mind being my fairy godmother?" She asked, Kalel smiled and nodded.

" Sure, we'll start with this tommorrow." Said Kalel, taking a lock of Snow's hair making her giggle.

After they were done eating and with the movie, they headed back home, Snow went to her room and looked at the barren white walls...she had no idea when it would be safe to go back, and would be staying here for awhile...and Anthony and Ian did say she could do whatever she wanted. They had all been so nice to her, and she wanted to do something nice back.

She immediately went over to the computer room, an idea in her mind.

Anthony, may I borrow a paper and Pencil please?" She asked politely.

Anthony looked back and handed her a paper and pen.

" Whats it for?" He asked, she smiled and said.

" Grocery shopping." Not wanting to give anything away, before saying.

" And, do you have a ca-mera, that does not take videos?" Anthony furrowed his brow, and took out an old camera and after instructing Snow on how to use it. She thanked him and skipped along back to her room.

" What was that about?" Asked Ian, Anthony shrugged his shoulders in response.

Snow sat down, and began to write down a recipe...though she'd have to substitute the meat for fake meat, for Kalel of course. She smiled and wrote it down, remembering the cook's instructions on how to make them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,So, this was going to go up yesterday, and today but, I had way too much going on. Anyway, I missed most of the livestream which sucks monkey balls. But, I hope you had a fun time, and hopefully they'll post it up, for those of us who didn't get to see all of it.**

* * *

Snow White wrote down each recipe, before going to the fridge she'd seen Anthony take the orange juice out of it this morning. So logically, this had to be where their food was stored, she opened it and felt a slight chill. Humming, the wishing song from the beginning of the movie she looked through the fridge, and made a list of things they needed for what she was preparing.

" Planning something Snow?" Teased Ian, when he and Anthony went to go see what she was doing.

" Merely taking inventory, I' planning something very special, as a thank you." She replied with a warm smile.

" You don't have to, really." Said Anthony, Snow looked at him and smiled.

" I know, I want to...now, we do need to go grocery shopping because there are a few things I need...and we need fake meat, as well. Oh, and may we stop by another store, there is something I do wish to make." Said Snow, enthusiastically.

" Sure." Said Anthony, curious about what exactly it was Snow was planning.

" Wonderful, and can we invite the others as well? I have so many fun things planned." Said Snow, Ian and Anthony looked at each other curiously.

" Um, like what?" Asked Ian.

" Its a surprise, now how do I use the oven its different than the one back home...and the stove?" She asked, pointing to each of the machines. Ian, explained to, her how to use them, and such. Before finally, they headed to bed...still, curious about what Snow had planned.

The next day, everyone met back at the Smosh house, with Kalel, Mari and Melanie, bringing scissors and a whole slew of other things for Snow. Snow sighed as she looked at her long dark tresses...when she was little she called her hair her pride and joy. And, after having i so long for so many years, she'd grown slightly attachted to it.

" Don't worry, its just hair and we're not going to be cutting it that short, just up to your upper back, right around there. " Said Kalel, Snow nodded...having full faith and confidence in her " Fairy Godmother" Snow sat on a chair, they were brushing her hair and wetting it to get all the tangles out of it.

"What're you going to do with the remains?" Asked Snow innocently.

" Probably donate it, I mean it is alot of hair." Said Ian, taking a small handful. Snow furrowed her brow, and looked at him.

" Donate it?" She asked, Ian and Anthony cleared their throats, unsure how to explain this to Snow.

" Well, y'see Snow, in this world theres this really bad disease...and, this disease, makes people's hair fall out because of the treatment they get for it. Now, donating hair, is basically you get the hair and take it to this place. Where they take it, and make it into a wig for people who have that disease and their hair has fallen." Explained Ian, Snow looked at her hair and smiled softly.

" In that case chop off as much as you'd like." Said Snow, fanning out her hair and sitting up straighter.

Kalel, cut her hair, just past her shoulder blades leaving alot of hair.

" And now, after we donate this, let us spend the day, doing leisurely things, although I do have to go to the store first and get a few things." Said Snow, as they cleaned up all of the hair and put it in a bag.

" Get what?" Asked Lasercorn curiously.

" Groceries and the like." Said Snow, a small sneaky little smile on her face.

" And the camera?" Asked Mari, Snow shrugged, her sneaky smile still present on her face.

" Its a surprise, you'll like it I promise...now my brave and noble knights." She outstretched her left arm, and motioned towards the guys. She outstretched her other arm, and motioned to the girls " And my lovely, fair maidens, let us venture onward." Said Snow, in her best regal voice making them chuckle. They hopped into the car, and went to the grocery store first.

Snow took out her list, and immediately went for the things they needed...while discreetly taking pictures, whenever the group did something goofy, or was just messing around...which they thought was kind of strange...but, they went along with it.

" Alright, and now we head to the mall." Said Snow proudly, once everything had been paid for and they got everything in the trunk.

" So Snow, if I may, what're you cooking?" Asked Joven, as they got into the car.

" Its a surprise." She replied, with a small smile as she hopped into the car.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but my muse was not cooperating at the moment, enjoy...XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I made this new story, called Shaytards and Sleeping Beauty, which if you're a fan of this story, then you'll love that one XD anyway. I deleted the story, but its posted back up and I altered a few things...anyway..lets go!**

**And yes, I did base this Rumple off of the one in Once Upon A Time...couldn't resist.**

* * *

The Evil Queen returned to her castle, setting the lock of Maleficent's hair in the cauldron. She dug her nails into the table, and scoffed as a small chuckle was heard.

" Is it harrass the Evil Queen day? Can't you see I wish to be left alone!" She exclaimed, turning around and immediately stopping short at the sight of Rumplestiltskin. He chuckled yet again, at her expression.

" Sorry there deary, I was just enjoying some tender morsels, when I heard about your predicament." Said Rumple, picking at his black, pointed teeth with a tiny bone, before tossing it aside. Much to the Evil Queen's disgust.

" So, I brought these." Said Rumple, pulling out a handful of other ingredients she'd need...the Queen narrowed her eyes and looked at the imp strangely.

" And why would you wish to help me?" She asked suspiciously, Rumlestiltskin's deals always came at a price...and that price was something she couldn't pay even if she wanted to.

" Because I likemy dear Maleficent am quite curious about the goings on of this story...the way its supposed to play out, is the huntsman takes her away to the forest...he lets her live and brings you the heart of a stag...she meets seven dwarves...you give her the apple...a prince wakes her up with twu wuves kiss...and she gets a happy ending." Said Rumple, The Evil Queen took a step back.

" What?" She asked, horrified making him chuckle.

" Thats how its always played out, a never ending cycle...decided long ago...but this iteration of the story is different...I even think you may have a chance in winning in this story." Said Rumple, The Evil Queen tilted her head to the side.

" Why?" She asked.

" Because in this story...there is no Prince Charming to wake up Snow White."

The Queen's eyes widened...if what Rumplestilskin said was true...then...then perhaps she did have a chance after all. She greedily took the ingredients from Rumple's hands and added them to the potion. Rumplestiltskin smirked, and turned away. He knew the author was not done with him in this story yet.

He would return later, he only wished he would appear in another story to have some more fun with those Smosh Boys...they seemed rather intruiging.

The Evil Queen smirked, as the once green apple, was now dyed red as blood once she poured the potion on it.

Snow hummed as she worked in the kitchen. Anytime Ian, Anthony or any of the others came to see if she needed help, or what she was doing...she'd shoo them back to the living room, where they were playing videogames.

" Mmmm, that smells delicious...what do you think she's making?" Asked Lasercorn, Ian sniffed, trying to get a good whiff. He wished Snow wasn't beings so secretive...though he definetly knew she was making rice, and something with meat.

" I have no idea."

They looked up, as Snow hummed, and a flock of birds flew in and began setting the table. Their eyes widened, as Snow went over, and set the cutlery down. She waved, and extended a finger out, letting a bird land on it.

" Does it feel weird, when they come to you like that?" Asked Maricuriously.

" At first it did, but after while...it was just something normal." She replied, with a small smile, before pulling out the crafts things she'd...well...that Ian and Anthony had bought and that she'd gotten from the store. She got various paper, buttons, glitter, jewels, ribbons and all sorts of other things to decorate it with.

Back home, the way one showed their appreciation to their friends was to make a book, filled with poems, songs, stories or such...mermories of your time with them...Snow had never done one before. But it had always sounded like fun...she just wished that the pictures wouldn't take so long to " develop" as Anthony and Ian told her.

She went back and forth between decorating the book, and making the special surprise dinner.

The group looked at each other, wondering exctly what she was doing. She hummed, as she set the thing she was working on back in a grocery bag before going bac to her room. And quickly coming back, half an hour later, the food was finally done. And they each took their seats. Snow served them, a loaf of bread, with this strange glae on it, and some rice.

" I present to you, a delicacy from the Enchanted Forest, specifically from my kingdom, Bearclaws and fine Jasmine rice." Said Snow, sitting down. The group were unsure about whether to eat this with their fingers or not, Still...they dug in, using the cutlery she'd laid out for them.

And it was delicious, who knew that Lamb, pork,chicken,beef, and gravy covered in a honey glaze would be so...delicous. The rice was fairly good as well, as was dessert, which was apple cinnamon pie...which made the cringe abit.

" This is great Snow!" Said Ian, taking another bite of his Bearclaw, making Snow chuckle.

" Why thank you, oh, and thers one more thing." She stood up, and went to her room, returning with the bag.

" Now, it is customary, that on special occasions, such as birthdays, or other celebratory functions...such as a coming of age ball. You showed your appreciation to your friends by exchanging gifts...specifically, you'd give them a book, full of whatever you want. Songs, poems, stories...but most of the time you place the things they like...the things that you've done...a sort of memory book.

This ones abit empty though since the pictures aren't "developed yet." Said Snow. Before pulling out the scrapbook, the group was awestruck unsure of what to say. Snow smiled, and opene it to the first page, where she'd drawn the Smosh symbl.

She flipped the pages, each one a different craft paper. And, while others were filled with Songs, poems, and drawings...most of the pages were empty.

" They don't have to be." Said Ian, with a small smile...Snow furrowed her brows. They led her to the computer room, where they printed out pictures, and cut them out..gluing them in. Snow giggled as they teased each other about certain pictures and the like.

She wished this night could last forever...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh,**

**hey guys, so I'm sorry this weekend wasn't so great for the updates. I was just enjoying the weekend and being lazy. But, I will try to update when I can. I used to want to update all of my stories daily. But, like Anthony and Kalel...I've found it virtually impossible to try updating everyday.**

**So, I'll update whenever I can.**

**Anyway, we're nearing the climax of the story XD**

* * *

The next day, Ian and Anthony had to go shoot a video, leaving Snow home alone. They wisehed they could take her to work with them, but Ian had spent all night working on a script. And, wanted it to be a surprise for Snow, to show her on friday.

" Ok Snow, no opening the doors for anyone you don't know, call us if you need anything, emergency numbers are listed here, and don't let anyone in." Said Ian, Snow nodded in understanding.

" Alright then, have a great day." Said Snow, handing each of them a brown paper bag, which they correctly assumed was their lunch. After bidding her goodbye, they left her alone. Snow smiled, and immediately began to clean the house.

The guys were hard at work shooting their skit, which wasgoing to be " If fairytales were real", and they couldn't wait to show Snow, once the video was up. Anthony chuckled as Kalel showed up in her old Snow White cosplay.

" I'm afraid, I can't do the real Snow White justice." Said Kalel with a small smile, as she did a small curtsy.

" Well, you're the fairest of them all to me." Said Anthony, she smiled and kissed his lips. He and Kalel chuckled as Ian poked both of them.

" Hey, prince charming isn't supposed to kiss Snow White yet." He teased.

" You're just saying that because you're jealous a pretty girl isn't kissing you." Teased Anthony, Ian chuckled, as immediately Melanie glomped him from behind, in full cinderella outfit.

" Here she is, the belle of the ball." Said Ian, turning and kissing Melanie, when he saw Snow behind Mel...he furrowed his brows, making her giggle and run. He let go of Melanie and went after Snow...or whoever that was. Ignoring the sounds of everyone else...when they screamed as they fell down a dark hole. Landing on Joven, Sohinki, Mari, and Lasercorn.

They all groaned as they tried to get up...immediately the sound of evil laughter caught theitr attention.

" Its you..the Evil Queen." Said Ian, immediately getting infront of Melanie protectively...while Anthony did the same for Kalel, and Sohinki did the same for Mari.

Then they noticed the bars, and the dark, dim place they were in.

" Indeed it is, and may I just say I'm so glad you've ade this so easy for me...I thought I was going to have to come up with some other way of getting Snow White by herself...but you've done that for me." Said The Evil Queen. The gruop's eyes widened, making her smirk.

" Relax, no harm will befall six of you...two of you however?"

Ian and Anthony groaned, and immediately clawed at their throats as invisible hands choked them, and levitated them up.

" Let them go now!" Exclaimed Lasercorn, as they tried to help Ian and Anthony back down. She glared and dropped them, while she wished she could make them suffer more...she needed to conserve her energy and magic. She was just greatful, this time, she had plenty of it, it just needed to be used wisely.

" Are you ok?" Asked Mel worriedly, as Ian coughed and gasped for breath as he and Anthony stood. He nodded, and looked back at the queen.

" You're gonna lose...good always wins." Said Ian, making the Evil Queen chuckle yet again.

" How? in case you haven't noticed, you're in a dungeon, to be used as bait, with no magical powers or special skills to speak of. I, however am the Evil Queen, I have magic, power, wealth, I am the true fairest in all the land...and no little puny, peasants from some backwater realm are going to stop me." She boasted...when she smirked, noricing how protecrive they were over the two girls.

" Let me prove it to you."

Melanie and Kalel screamed as pain shot through their bodies, falling to their knees in pain. They stopped, when she laughed...not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

" Leave them alone!" Exclaimed Anthony, glaring at the Evil Queen. She snapped her fingers, and Melanie collapsed in Ian's arms, while Kalel did so in Anthony's arms.

" Kalel, Kal...please, please be ok." Said Anthony, gently brushing some hair from her face.

" I hate magic." She whimpered.

Ian hugged Melanie tightly, as she clung to him.

" Love...love is weakness, it keeps you from getting power...it fogs your mind...clouding your heart...you're weak and pathetic. This could've all been avoided if you'd just left Snow White to me."

" Why do you hate her so much?" Asked Joven, stupid question? yes. But it did buy them time, as long as they kept her monolauging...maybe they couls try to think of something.

" She ruined my life...she took everything from me...I was a noble, until her father took over our land, and my father squandered our money, on drink...so while she was feasting, I was suffering...I made a deal however...and now...now I will ruin her life...just as she ruined mine."

The Evil Queen, pulled out the familiar red apple, and their eyes widened...mouths agape, she laughed once more as she disappeared...their cries resounding off of the dungeon walls.

Snow hummed, as she finished cleaning the dishes...when the doorbell rang, she went over and looked through the peephole...it was just an old woman with a basketfull of apples. She opened the door, while Ian and Anthony had told her not to open the door. This was just an old woman, right?

" May I come in deary? I've traveled for a long time, and wish to rest my weary bones." Said the old woman.

" Of course." Said Snow politely with a warm smile. The old woman smiled, and went into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**hey guys, I know none of you are happy with Snow right now, but unfortunately in each incarnation of the story...no matter how many times the dwarves tell her she has to let the old hag in. I guess even though it is a stupid move, its supposed to show how naïve, trusting and innocent Snow White is. That being said, yes crap is about to go down...so lets get to it.**

* * *

Snow closed the door and turned around, she gasped at the sight of her step-mother. Her green eyes widened, as the other woman chuckled, Snow tried to run, only to be grabbed by invisible hands and tripped.

She looked back at her step-mother, regretting not listening to Ian and Anthony.

" Relax darling, I come bearing a gift." Said her step-mother pulling out the red apple, Snow stood up and glared at her defiantly.

" I would never eat anything that came from you." Said Snow, her step-mother smirked, and pulled out a small enchanted handmirror.

" Mrror, mirror...show me Snow White's little friends." Snow's eyes widened, as she saw her friends in the castle dungeon...no...that couldn't be true...her friends were...this had to be a trick...they were safe...they had to be.

" And if their not Snow...would you really take that chance? you love them don't you" Taunted the Evil Queen, knowing how to get to Snow White now. "your life was so lonely in that large castle...no friends save for the squirrels and the birds...no prince charming to love you...but here in this strange world, you've found what you've always wanted...even if I wasn't around...you'd have to return someday."

Snow White looked down, and closed her eyes...trying to block her out.

" Or have you forgotten you're a princess? And a true princess, puts everyone before herself...and right now, you're putting your own happiness, before your subjects...staying here with them...not for long though." Said the Queen, with a cruel smirk...immediately Snow White looked up at her.

" What do you mean by that?" She asked.

" Simple, this apple, will place you in an eternal sleep...your body will also become your tomb, trapping you in dreams forged of your own regrets...and if you don't take the apple..I will kill them." Snow shook her head and staggered backwards...her eyes caught sight of the book from last night...her friends' lives were in her hands. And, she was not going to let any harm come to them.

" If you let them go...if you swear on your life to leave them alone and never come into their lives again, to let them live their lives, to return them here, and to rule my subjects without fear...I will take the apple." Said Snow white, the queen smirked and nodded. Snow White took the apple, and the minute she bit into it...Ian, Anthony and the others appeared, from the dungeon.

" Snow don-" Ian's eyes widened at the bitten apple in Snow White's hand.. Snow swallowed...and gasped for breath, as she felt the breath leaving her body...she closed her eyes...and toppled to the ground.

" No!" They were immediately at Snow's side, they knew she wasn't really dead...merely asleep...but that didn't make the pain go away. She'd needed them, and they'd let her down.

" She sacrificed herself for you, she'd only take the apple if it meant I would leave you alone...she never specified alive or dead though." Said the Evil Queen. Ian, and Anthony, immediately stood up, alsmost as if so they could take the brunt of the attack...when Again, her form began to flicker.

" What?" She exclaimed, when a chuckle was heard the group looked around wondering what was going on. The Evil Queen, glared at Ian and Anthony.

" I swear, I'm going to get you, and when I do I'm going to rip the still beating hearts right out of your chest!" She roared, before fully disappearing.

" Well, someone has anger issues, but at least she's not as crazy as Beth...though she could be worse if you think about it?" They looked to see, Rumplestilstskin, standing there with a smirk. His eyes flickered over, and winked to the reader, before looking at the small group.

" Whose Beth? Who're you?" Asked Anthony.

" Oh not to worry, she's just some insane maniac, in a silly little fanfiction about you, she doesn't exist here...luckily for you. I however, am Rumplestiltskin at your service." Rumple bowed before them.

" I'm just glad I was alluded to earlier, otherwise I would appear to be a deux ex machina." Said Rumple, with a small chuckle. Anthony picked up Snow, bridal style and stood up. Along with the others.

" Ok, what're you talking about?" Asked Ian, making Rumple chuckle..it was quite fun messing with these Smosh boys, more than he expected.

" Now that's rude, you're supposed to tell me your name..but, I already know them so that would be a waste of time. Now wouldn't it...but, I'm here to help with this little predicament. You know how the Fairytale plays out...of course, Snow White doesn't have a Prince Charming in this version of the tale." Said Rumple, the others looked down.

" And why would you want to help us, aren't you the bad guy?" Asked Kalel.

" You know dearie, I've always been classified as such, because I wanted to take the baby...what people forget? I could've just left The Miller's Daughter to die...but I came and helped her turn the straw into gold, she could've asked me to whisk her away to safety, at any moment, and I would've done so, at a price of course but...it was her choice to have me spin that straw...just as it was Snow White's choice to eat that apple...but no one ever bothered to hear my side." Said Rumple.

" Theres more to us Fairytale characters than meets the eye..."

" Now, Ian and Anthony...how about we make a deal?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, so here we have Rumple going to make his deal with Ian and Anthony...and, yeah, I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

" What kind of deal?" Asked Anthony, the others looked at them in shock.

" You're actually considering it? what if its something bad?" Asked Joven, Rumple lifted an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Clearly they hadn't grasped what he'd said at all...well, at least Joven hadn't...he snapped his fingers and Joven had tape over his mouth.

" Hey! he has a point, even if we do make a deal, how're we gonna be sure you're not going to do anything sneaky...good or not, you're still a trickster." Said Ian, coming to Joven's defence as the taller man took off the tape.

" Very well then, I Rumplestiltskin, vow to not doublecross you, fair enough?" He asked, They all exchanged glances...they weren't really sure, considering what his deal entailed with The Miller's Daughter...but what he'd said before, about there being more to him and the other fairytale characters...made them want to reconsider.

" And it won't be with all of you, just them." Said Rumple, pointing to Ian and Anthony.

" Why us?" Asked Anthony warily, Rumple waved it off, and tilted his head to the side.

" Lets just say, theres something about you..." He replied, the guys narrowed their eyes, unsure of what Rumplestiltskin meant by that. The Imp smiled, and extended his hand out.

" Now, the deal is, I tell you how to wake her up, and in exchange you will do a favor for me, that I will come to collect upon at a later date." Said Rumple.

" What kind of favor?" Asked Ian, as Mel gripped his hand tightly, the others formed a semi circle around Ian and Anthony protectively, making Rumple chuckle.

" Relax, it won't be anything too bad...now, do we have a deal...Anthony and Ian?" He asked, Anthony and Ian looked at each other...they didn't know what to do. On the one hand, they didn't know if Rumplestiltskin was truly going to help them...on the other hand, Snow needed their help...they remembered what the evil queen had said, about how Snow ate the apple for them...

" Ok, deal." Said Ian, Anthony nodded.

" Alright then, set her down on a bed or couch." Instructed Rumple, Anthony gently set Snow down on the couch.

" Good, now both of you, need to give her a kiss."

" Wait what?" Said Sohinki, they looked at Rumple in confusion, Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and looked at the reader. He shook his head, as if saying can you believe them? before turning back to the group.

" Simple, you know the story...prince Charming comes along, performs twu wuvs kiss, she wakes up, and they ride off into the sunset...living Happily Ever After...of course,in this tale there is no prince Charming. But, there is still a way she can wake up...and that's where you two come in." Said Rumple pointing to Ian and Anthony.

" Twu wuv, can exist in various forms...between lovers, between a parent and a child, between grandparent and grandchild, and all those familial relationships...between friends...not just any friends however...your best friends...if Say I don't know, Ian were to succumb to a sleeping spell at this moment..he can be awaken by two people in this room...Melanie or Anthony." Explained Rumple.

" So, it'll work?" Asked Ian, Rumple shrugged his shoulders in response.

" I don't know, you are her best and only friends aren't you?" He asked, Ian and Anthony went over, and each kissed one of Snow's cheeks. They pulled away, and studied er face...nothing, slowly..her eyelids fluttered, and she opened them. Ian and Anthony smiled at her...she smiled back, and hugged them tightly. The others moved in for a group hug, before looking up as Rumple joined in.

" I haven't had a hug in centuries, let have this will you?" He replied, before letting go.

" Now, the Evil Queen won't be happy...and she'll zap you back in 3...2..."

" Wait what?!"

" 1."

Immediately, the group, fell onto the dark throne room, The Evil Queen was sitting on her throne, clearly not happy about this.

" You two!" She yelled, glaring at Ian and Anthony specifically.

" You have been thorns in my side from the beginning, I can see now the only way I will be able to get rid of her...is by getting rid of you first. " Said the Evil Queen, using her powers, to draw Ian and Anthony closer to her. the others grabbed Ian and Anthony, trying to pull them away from her, while Ian and Anthon were trying to stand their ground.

" Who're you?" Asked Kalel, looking back having noticed a woman in black and purple.

" Oh don't mind me dear, I'm just here for the show." Said the woman, before sitting down, and taking a sip from a goblet.

" Maleficent get out." Said the Evil Queen, the group looked back at the woman who smirked and waved to them evilly.

" I'd say make me, but that would be childish, and it appears you're busy at the moment." Replied Maleficent. As the group immediately went back to trying to help Ian and Anthony, Maleficent smirked, why not even the odd? She though, before snapping her fingers...Ian and Anthony slipped through their hands and were before the Evil Queen.

They looked back at Maleficent, who chuckled evilly.

" Dirty Witch!" Spat out Kalel, she screamed, as Maleficent used her magic to toss her aside like a ragdoll. She groaned, and stood up, as the others helped her up.

" Maybe you shouldn't taunt or insult the mistress of all evil." Said Snow, Kalel nodded in agreement. They immediately looked bac at Ian and Anthony suspended in air, before the Evil Queen, she smirked and formed a barrier of purple smoke, they were unable to see...or go past it.

Ian and Anthony struggled to get away, she stood up and smirked at them.

" Now, whose heart should I rip out first?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are in the final showdown between Smosh and the Evil Queen, I hope you guys like it, and yeah, it was so fun writing this story and I hope you like it. XD**

* * *

" How do we get through?" Asked Joven, as they looked at the large wall of purple smoke...anytime they tried to go through it...they'd come right back out...so itt wasn't like they could do that. Still, they had to find a way somehow.

" That won't work, its meant to keep you out and them in...that should be obvious." Said Maleficent before daintily taking a sip from her goblet.

" Why only them though? " Asked Lasercorn, Maleficent chuckled and stood up.

" Because they were the ones who defied the Queen, the rest of you were just along for the ride. Of course, for all of my old student's powers, there is one thing she doesn't understand...she's used up alot of her magic, and its very limited." Said Maleficent, motioning upwards snd they could see the Smoke beginning to disolve slowly.

" Why're you telling us this?" Asked Melanie, while this was useful information...Maleficent was 'The Mistress of all Evil' and technically she was giving them useful, helpful information.

" Boredom, and because I despise her so much that I want her to get her comeuppance...soon." Said Maleficent, when outside a storm began to brew.

" Well, thats not good, and...abit cliched." Said Sohinki.

" Remember where we are?" Asked Mari, making Sohinki nod eaning a small look from Snow.

" No offence Snow." They replied quickly. Snow looked up at the Smoke, wondering how they were going to get past and wether Ian and Anthony would still be alive when they did.

" Hmm, whose heart should it be first." Said The Evil Queen, pacing before them.

Ian and Anthony looked at each other...Ian bit his lip, when a plan formed in his mind when he saw Rumple out of the corner of his eye...motinonig towards a door near the throne...seven years of acting in Smosh videos was about to pay off. He put on his best brave face, and glared defiantly at the queen.

" I'll do it, if you promise to leave them alone...I'll go first, I started it anyway." Said Ian, Anthony's eyes widened.

" Ian!" He exclaimed, when Ian winked at him, Anthony furrowed his brow...did that mean that Ian had a plan? He bit his lip worriedly, as she stood before Ian.

" How sweet, you'd really sacrifice your life for theirs, you're a fool...a good looking fool though...your eyes however, they're disgusting with how innocent they are." She replied in a cruel sneer.

" Now what will happen, is my magic will encase your heart, keeping it beating and you alive even when your heart outside your body...this way, you'll be able to watch as I crush it into dust." She replied, Ian looked over at Anthony and with his eyes motioned to the door.

" Can you put us down first though?" He asked.

She furrowed her brow, and lowered them slightly, Ian gave a swift kick to the face. Ian and Anthony quickly ran while she was down towards the door...she growled and her eyes flashed purple...she was not happy.

" Ow!" Exclaimed Ian, as Anthony wapped him in the back of the head.

" What was that for?" He asked.

" For scaring me like that!" Replied Anthony, as they ducked from the lightning being shot at them by the witch. They quickly ran through the door and shut it behind them before running up the stairs. They were now in a hallway, and had no idea where to go..they continued running as the doors swung open. They saw her floating behind them...her eyes pitch black as the electricity crackled at her fingertips.

" Oh shit" Said Ian, She lunged at them, grabbing them by their throats as she made them lean backwards so that if they fell anymore...a drop down would surely kill them.

" Now, lets try this again...and this time, I don't even need magic." She replied, smirking at them. When she heard the others calling out for Ian and Anthony...but that meant. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth...lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled.

" You knew!" She exclaimed, when lightning flashed, and destroyed the rest of the wall

Ian and Anthony grabbed the ledge, as she lost her grasp and clung to one of the water spouts. The rain hitting the ledge, making it hard to get a good grip. Anthony looked down, his brown eyes widened at the shere drop..when he saw the Evil Queen struggling.

" We have to help her." Said Anthony, Ian looked at his friend oddly.

" What?! She tried to kill us Anthony!" Exclaimed Ian, Anthony sighed and nodded.

" I know, but remember what Rmplestiltskin said? About how theres two sides to every story and that not ebery fairytale character is the way they are? I mean look at Snow...before we met her...would we have said that Snow talked to animals because they were her only friends?" Said Anthony, Ian looked back at the Evil Queen..thinking of what Anthony was saying.

" But...Ant, she killed her family remember? to get power?" He asked. Anthony looked at the Queen who looked up at them...that was true, but in that moment...Anthony didn't see the Evil Queen...but a scared woman.

" Take my hand!" He exclaimed, reaching out towards her...though he could feel his other hand slipping.

She furrowed her brows.

" I believe theres good in you...now take my hand." Said Anthony, She looked up at him...no they didn't want to help her, they were just going to lock her away or execute her...she couldn't trust anyone...not her parents...not Maleficent or Rumplestiltskin...and especially not them.

" Just take our hand!"

Anthony looked over at Ian, who smiled back at him...before trying to reach for her...she shook her head, and screamed as lightning crashed again causing her to fall to her death..Ian and Anthony winced...when they felt someone else grab their hands.

The others helped them up.

Mlanie and Kalel immediately went to their respective boyfriends and hugged them. Snow White went over to the edge and looked down...Ian and Anthony placing a hand on her shoulder.

" She was evil...and cruel...but she was still my step-mother...and the only family I had left." Said Snow, tears going down her cheeks...they hugged her.

" We should probably get away from the Ledge." Said Sohinki, they went back to the throne room, where Maleficent awaited them.

" Oh crap." Muttered Kalel clinging to Anthony.

" Oh don't worry I'm not going to pick a fight with you, none of you are Aurora. So I have no use for you, how did you like my little assistance by the way?" Maleficent asked.

" That was you?" Asked Ian, she shrugged in response.

" Of course it was, She was simply my pawn...I had no more use for her...besides, if I hadn't you would've died...that is why you made a deal with Rumplestiltskin wasn't it? to save Snow White?" She asked, Snow immediately pulled away from Ian and Anthony..looking back at them in surprise.

" You did what?" She asked in surprise.

" Was that bad?" Asked Ian worriedly.

" Yes, Rumplestiltskin is the worst possible person you could make deals with, because his deals always come with a price. And most often, the price is never good!" She replied, looking at the two of them.

" Why would you do that?" She asked softly.

" To save you...kind of how like you took the poisoned apple." Said Anthony, Snow looked down...indeed she was being very hypocritical...but, She had always been told that Rumplestiltskin was evil...and heard rumors of what happened whenever deals were made with him.

" So really its a fair trade, you do something bad to save them, they do something bad to save you and everybody wins." Said Rumplestiltkin..Maleficent disappeared, she wasn't needed here anymore.

" So, why did Maleficent help us?" Asked Joven, unable to believe he'd just said that.

" Because she was bored...thats really what motivates our Mistress of all evil...why did she curse an infant? Because she wasn't invited to a party and because she was bored, why did The Evil Queen go- oh I'm sorry is that too soon?" He asked, Snow glared at him. She stopped when Ian placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't...you'll be just as bad." He replied, before looking up at Rumplestiltskin.

" OK whats that favor?" Asked Ian, Melanie immediately placed a hand on Ian's shoulder.

" Ian!" She exclaimed, making Rumple chuckle.

" You'll have to wait, for that...believe me its going to be good." Said Rumple, before looking at the reader, and giving a small wink.

" Now...I do believe all this doom and gloom is over, and its time to say your goodbyes."

" Thats right...we...you...have to go back." Said Snow White, she thought she'd be leaving with them...her stepmother was, however vanquished and that meant Snow could take her throne...that was good, wasn't it? She looked up at Ian and Anthony...and she could tell they'd realized it as well.

" I wish I could go with you...you're the best friends I could've ever hoped for...I am honored to have met you." Said Snow sadly, tears forming in her green eyes at the thought of never seeing her best...first...and only friends again.

" Snow listen, we come from really, really different worlds. And ones that are far away at that.." Said Ian, trying not to cry, as a lump formed in his throat. " But...we'll always love you, and we loved every minute with you...but don't think about this as a goodbye...more of a...a.." Ian stopped, unsure of what to say.

" But I don't know what to do...I wish to stay...but I wish to go too... I love you." Said Snow White, she loved them...they were her family. The group hugged her, tightly.

Outside, the storm clouds were leaving and on the throne..appeared a tiara. Anthony sighed and picked up the tiara...before looking up at Snow.

" We love you too...and we think you're gonna be an awesome queen...besides, we may not see each other, but we'll always be with each other...in..in here." Said Anthony, placing a hand on his chest. She nodded as he placed the crown on her head.

She gasped, as magic sparkles slowly formed transforming her clothes into a yellow ballgown and curling her hair...the sparkles soon transformed the dark, and evil looking throne room into one better suited to the new queen.

" Guess your castle thinks so too." Teased Ian, making them chuckle. She sighed and smiled up at them...before wiping her tears.

" I wish you nothing but the best...you taught me that its alright to be myself, and to show emotion...you've become my nearest and dearest friends...so if ever...you should find your way here...whether by accident or..." She curtly nodded to Rumple.

" To tie up loose ends...my kingdom will gladly welcome you with open arms." Said Snow.

" And if you're ever in Sacramento, you'll always have us there for you." Said Kalel, they looked up as Rumple cleared his throat...the group embraced once again...before the group's forms flickered, leaving Snow White alone in the throne room...she sat in her throne...and looked up as a little bluebird came to her from one of the large windows. she smiled softly...before standing up...there were going to be a few changes.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_"_Ian wheres the laptop, I've been looking for it everywhere and I can't find it!" Exclaimed Anthony having combed through the entire house. Still no sign of his laptop, which he's left right on the... coffee table. Ian came out, in a bathrobe having finished taking a shower, when he saw Anthony standing there.

" I told you I...Anthony?"

He looked and saw the laptop on the coffee table with a strange letter on it..Ian picked it up and read it.

" _Dear Ian and Anthony..._

_I apologize for borrowing your laptop for abit without asking, but Rumple said you had a surprise to show me. And, I remembered that you'd left me home alone for that reason, so he brought me your laptop...and I saw your latest Smosh video._

_The surprise you were going to show me, and I laughed so very hard I'm sure the next kingdom over must've heard me._

_It was difficult adjusting...without you, even if I do prefer sleeping in the royal bedchambers rather than the stables. I hope you and everyone else are doing well...and I hope you, and Melanie and Kalel (respectively) are still madly in love with each other. _

_Ah yes and Ian, I'd just realized, you never did buy me that bearclaw, hehe. I jest. The kingdom is flourishing, and I've even made a new friend, a princess named Belle who loves reading...and was absolutely fascinated by your world when I told her._

_And she loved being able to read books on here...she says hello._

_But, you, and the others will always be my very first, friends...you both especially will be my best. _

_I miss you, and I hope someday we can see each other again...but until that day, I wsh you every happiness._

_- Sincerely, Queen Snow White_

Ian and Anthony smiled at each other...they looked back at the book, Snow White had left them...they'd never forget her either.

* * *

_Snow White ruled her kingdom with a fair and just hand...bringing in peace and prosperity to her kingdom. Ian and Anthony remained, the most popular, on Youtube...with Anthony eventually proposing to his girlfriend Kalel...they never ever, forgot each other...and they all lived_

_Happily Ever After...the end._

" Or is it?" Asked Rumple, closing the book, and looking back at you, through the moniter with a small smirk and wink..before disappearing.


End file.
